


Interstellar Galactic Being

by Mesmeret



Series: Stardate AU [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a wimp when it comes to pain, but he really wants tattoos. Castiel is there to hold his hand through out the whole ordeal.</p><p>Drabble for my 300th follower on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interstellar Galactic Being

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Life has been ridiculously busy for me. I've tried to write for the past few months but it's been crap.   
> I want to start fresh. Send me prompts at Mesmeretmarjorie.tumblr.com  
> This drabble is for Totallynotawombat

"i like your stardate au fics, can you do something with dean getting a tattoo?"

"Which one looks good, Cas?" Dean mumbled while fanning the drying marker lines on his side.   
Castiel looked up from his laptop to see Dean's entire torso covered in fine lines. He felt his eyebrow piercings clink against each other as he frowned. Dean kept mumbling about astronomy while running his fingers along the lines. Castiel blushed a little realizing that the lines connected Dean's darker freckles.  
"So I got Orion over here and I can totally do Ursa Major next to him but they aren't together in space at all. Would be cool though. I also found out I could get some parabolas over here on my hip."  
Castiel sighed softly as Dean talked over him. He closed his laptop and walked over to Dean. He smeared the marker on Dean's hips as he pulled them to his, "Is my cutie thinking about getting a tattoo?"  
"Yeah. I want a cool one though. Nothing commercial or stereotypical," Dean quipped before adding. "I do like your tattoos, even the butterfly."  
Castiel laughed against Dean's neck, "I get what you mean. So you are thinking of you sides?"  
Dean swallowed a moan as Castiel ran his hands up Dean's ribs to brush against his nipples lightly. He bit his lip trying to remember what he was about to say as Castiel mouthed his neck. The man did have a penchant for expressing with his body more than his words. "Nooo," Dean whined while stepping back, "I mean, yeah, I want side panels of the sky or graphed out formulas."  
Castiel nodded, "Sounds awesome. Benny will work something out great."  
Dean beamed while adjusting his glasses, "Awesome. Wanna join me in the shower to wash this stuff off?"   
\-------------------x-----------------x--------------------x-----------------  
Dean giggled as Benny sterilized his left side. Castiel squeezed his hand while Benny carefully lined up the grid stencil to Dean's freckles.   
"Cas, I'm not to the painful part yet. Relax," Dean squeezed back. It was undeniably true that Dean was a wimp when it came to pain. Benny was humming to the Luisiana Blues playing from the record player to their right. It calmed Dean down immensely as the artist transferred the line art.   
"Just keep thinking about the end result, darling. Gonna look interstellar," Benny drawled before turning on his tattoo gun.  
At first, Dean was just hissing at the weird scraping sensation. But when Benny dragged the needle over bone, Dean let out a scream. Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's hair with his free hand, "Breathe, cutie. This is good pain."  
"No, it's not," Dean grunted.  
"Want me to quit?" Benny cut in.  
"No! Don't stop. I really want this," Dean pouted at the artist.  
Benny laughed and went back to work.  
\-------------------x-----------------x--------------------x-----------------  
Castiel was thankful Dean caught his second wind in the second hour of the tattoo. Dean was hoarse from the screaming but was rambling about how cool being tattoo'd felt. Castiel also enjoyed holding Dean's hands in place while the younger man whined about how itchy his side was. Castiel admired the full colored tattoo through the saran wrap bandage as he sucked hickeys around it.  
After Dean told Benny his idea, Benny sketched what could only be described as a celestial being that was powered by galaxies and souls. There was no black other than the torn border. The rest was in colored marker. Dean teared up and Castiel had to pull him off of Benny. The burly artist reassured Dean that Castiel tried to suck his face off when Benny sketched out the initial design for Castiel's wings.   
The final piece on Dean's left side was an eerie x-ray of his ribs and vertebra with smokey souls swirling about in space. He couldn't wait for the right side to mirror the left. Dean was already imagining having more tattoos of heroic battles in Benny's etherial style. The trio had spent the last hour of the session talking about the Odyssey and Iliad.   
A soft 'I love you' brought Dean back into the present. He looked down to see Castiel nuzzling his lower abdomen. "I love you too, Cas. Thanks for being there with me. I am amazed I didn't blow out your ear drums."  
Castiel smiled up at Dean's blushing face, "I'm used to you screaming in bed."  
"Cas!"


End file.
